disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alice is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland. This movie is based on the real life human Alice Pleasence Liddell, albeit Lewis Carroll (real name Rev. Charles Dodgson) claimed that she was based on any little girl. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont, who has also done the voice on the self-titled attraction at Disneyland as well as in other media involving Disney, including the TV series House of Mouse and the first Kingdom Hearts video game. On some recordings and attractions, such as Tokyo Disneyland’s Dream Lights Electrical Parade, Alice is voiced by Kat Cressida. Personality Alice, of whom many have suggested that is between 10 and 12 years old, is beautiful and fair skinned with blonde hair, a black ribbon in her hair with a bow top centered, blue eyes, wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, white tights (or stockings) over bloomers and an underskirt and black Mary Jane shoes. She is a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice didn't like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Appearancess Alice in Wonderland Alice first appears in the film where she dreams of a world of her own and goes through an adventurous world of Wonderland following the White Rabbit. Once she entered she meets a doorknob who is the entrance to the next Wonderland areas. Alice drinks a bottle to get small enough to get inside but forgets the key. She eats cake to regain her height but it makes her taller than ever. She begins to cry and the tears float into the mouth of the doorknob entering more of Wonderland. There she meets Dodo having a caurcus race and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Alice later stumble upon the White Rabbit's home and finally meets face to face with him, but he mistakens her for his maid Marian. He orders her to get his gloves and while inside she eats more snacks which makes her large again. The White Rabbit believes this to be a monster and to regain her natural size she eats a carrot. She begins as small as a bug and meets rude flowers and a semmi wise Catipillar during her journey on. She regains her natural size by eating a piece of a mushroom. Alice then meets the mishevious Cheshire Cat and is leaded to the Mad Hatter and March Hare. Alice and the duo become friends until they seem to be even madder than they appear. Alice storms away frustrated and ends up lost and meets up with Cheshire Cat again. He leads her to the Queen of Hearts who constantly loses her temper blaming Alice. She gets so upset to the point where a trail must be held as a way to get Alice beheaded. Soon enough the chase leads to a climactic chase leading up to Alice waking up realizing it was a dream. She then leaves with her big sister and cat Dinah heading for home. Wonderland (comic) Though set after Alice leaves Wonderland, the comic shows the impact Alice's adventures left on the kingdom. Besides the trouble the White Rabbit and his maid Mary Ann have found themselves in, Alice has gained a cult following amongst the Wonderland denizens who dislike the rule of the Queen of Hearts. Mickey Mousecapade In this Nintendo game, Mickey and Minnie Mouse set off to rescue Alice from Maleficent (or the Queen of Hearts in the Japanese version). House of Mouse Alice makes numerous appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse''. Alice is usually seen drinking tea with The Mad Hatter. Alice also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Alice is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(game) Kingdom Hearts] and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The world in which she appears is Wonderland, although whether or not this is her home world is debatable. Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart who's not of royal heritage (through marriage or lineage) aside from Kairi. Kingdom Hearts After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizarre characters, Alice follows the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts' court where she's put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to prove Alice's innocence, Sora is challenged to find evidence, and Alice is placed in captivity. While talking with her, Sora discovers that Alice might have accidentally stumbled upon an undiscovered system of world travel due to her arrival in Wonderland from another world. Later on, when Sora brings forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen orders her subjects to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Alice's cage is covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. During the fight, Alice becomes abducted by the Heartless and taken to the world of Hollow Bastion, where a group of villains from other worlds, led by the witch Maleficent, are plotting to take over all worlds. Their plan happens to involve Alice who, as a Princess of Heart, has the power to open the Final Keyhole, and she's kept in stasis along with the other princesses. Upon discovering her disappearance, Sora and his friends continue venturing to other worlds, keeping an eye out for Alice so that they could return her to her world. Some time later, Ansem interferes with Maleficent's plan, using Alice's heart to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts. However, a selfless act by Sora restores Alice's heart. Upon awakening, she assists the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that is threatening to consume it. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she remains behind in Hollow Bastion to protect the world. When the door to Kingdom Hearts is sealed, she is able to return to her own world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appears as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts is not aware of the following details. Alice's role is similar to her first appearance, but this time she is blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. She manages to escape when Sora, unable to think of anything else, claims that he is the thief. After Sora defeats the real thief, a Trickmaster she assists Sora by tricking the Queen of Hearts into believing the she asked Sora and Alice to defeat the Heartless as proof of their innocence, and thus they are all saved from beheading. Kingdom Hearts II Although Alice doesn't appear in the game, her name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Kingdom Hearts coded Alice reappears once again in Wonderland in Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as a data duplicate, she is chased by a Heartless but Data Sora manages to save her, but she is about to introduce herself before she realizes she had forgotten her own name. So Data Sora looks around in Wonderland and find Alice's memory. When Sora finds all of Alice's memories, she gives him the ability, HP Gain. After the events in Data Wonderland are over, she wants Data Sora to make a trade for Attack Chain ++ and she can trade him a Wall Brace for it. Disney Parks Alice appears as a common character at the Disney Parks worldwide. Disneyland Resort Alice's presence at Disneyland includes the popular musical chairs game daily at 2:30 p.m., participating in the daily Disneyland Marching Band concerts in the main entrance as the park opens and in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle dancing with The Mad Hatter and selected children to "The Unbirthday Song" as well as being one of the star attractions on the "Dreams of Imagination" float with the Mad Hatter in the closed Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams spectacular, joined by those characters mentioned and a pair of acrobats dressed as playing cards. She has also been seen in the finale of Fantasmic! on the Mark Twain and has been known to make a venture to Disney California Adventure from time to time, specfically the Hollywood Studios location (soon to be called "Hollywoodland"), and also appears in Disney's Electrical Parade (formerly known as The Main Street Electrical Parade) there, or visit the World of Disney Store in Downtown Disney Anaheim. Alice appears at the grand finale at the live nighttime spectaculer World of Color in Disney's California Adventure park. Walt Disney World Resort At Walt Disney World, Alice and her friends can be seen at the Magic Kingdom, where at the present time, she participates in all parades, the England section of Epcot’s World Showcase and on occasion at Disney's Hollywood Studios. In addition, she can be found on the main bridge between Tomorrowland and Mickey’s Toon Town Fair on what is billed as “Alice and Mad Hatter’s Treat Party” trail during the Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party hard ticket event in September and October along with the other characters mentioned. Alice hosts a daily “Tea Party” with The Mad Hatter at the Grand Floridian Hotel. International Parks Alice and her friends can also be found at Tokyo Disneyland, the Disneyland Paris Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland, all at the Tea Cups attractions or sometimes at the Alice’s Curious Labrynth at DLP, as well as in most of the parades. At Tokyo Disneyland, there is also a Queen of Hearts themed restaraunt called “The Queen of Hearts’ Banquet Hall.” Alice is seen in as of 2010 in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dream Lights at that resort, she is represented as half of the second float in Disneyland Paris after the growing scene in The White Rabbit’s house within the “Once Upon A Dream” Parade, and appears in the parades at the Hong Kong resort and theme park. Gallery AliceWonderlandKarenPendleton.jpg|Actress and Mickey Mouse Club member Karen Pendleton (center) was the first portrayer of Alice in Wonderland at the televised opening of Disneyland on July 17th, 1955. Large Disney-On-Ice-alice.jpg|Alice in Disney on Ice. Mickey's-Magic-Show-c-web.jpg|Alice with Mad Hatter and White Rabbit in Disney Live! Presents Mickey’s Magic Show”. FantasmicAlice.jpg|Alice in Fantasmic! Alicepod.jpg|Alice as seen in “Walt Disney’s Parade of Dreams” at Disneyland. AliceElectricalParade.jpg|Alice as seen in Disney’s Electrical Parade at Disney’s California Adventure. DreamLightsCheshireCat.jpg|Alice rides on the back of the Cheshire Cat in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dream Lights. 4660245329 740d3357dd.jpg|Alice in Disneyland's Alice in Wonderland Ride alice005.jpg|Alice with Dinah alice150.jpg|Alice with The White Rabbit alice407.jpg|Alice with The March Hare alice419.jpg|Alice with The Mad Hatter alice525.jpg|Alice with the Cheshire Cat alice586.jpg|Alice with The Queen of Hearts alice105.jpg|Alice with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum 4177055843_4c85b9f339.jpg|Alice with The White Rabbit at one of the Disney parks 3831407675_63c5135c2b.jpg|Alice and The Queen of Hearts at one of the Disney Parks 2897878854_655d3f8990.jpg|Alice with The Mad Hatter at one of the Disney Parks 4097044951_96df4bed95.jpg|Alice, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum at one of the Disney Parks 577px-04.jpg|Alice on Trial in Kingdom Hearts AliceCG.jpg|Alice in Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Princesses Category:Living characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney Princesses Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Giants Category:Iconic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney on Ice characters